


Kinktober Days 1-3: Viktuuri

by dia_dove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Inflation, Kink Exploration, Kinktober 2018, M/M, NOT DARK FIC I PROMISE GUYS, Sensory Deprivation, Watersports, just smutty goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dia_dove/pseuds/dia_dove
Summary: Kinky exploration time





	Kinktober Days 1-3: Viktuuri

**Author's Note:**

> Im trash and never finished kintober. BUT I did do days 1-3 sooooooo, that counts for something right??

“W— wait, Viktor, ah— too deep.” Yuuri’s nails dig into the sheets, his back arching so sharply his belly touches the mattress. Even without being able to see he knows Viktor must be wearing the biggest smile right now.

“Isn’t that how you like it, love?”

Yuuri feels Viktor’s heat against his back. Feels his lips hovering just over his neck. His fingers dig into the smaller man’s hips so heavy they are certain to leave dark bruises. Bruises he would probably have to explain (as usual) to Phichit who is apparently incapable of knocking before entering the bathroom.

“Focus on me,” Viktor whispers, kissing the shell of his ear. The pace of his thrusts slow, becoming harder, more focused on that sweet spot in Yuuri that makes his eyes roll into the back of his head. At least they would was he not blindfolded.

“Feels good.” Yuuri pants, in taking sharp breaths. While the heat in his stomach dances. Swirling inside of him just on the edge of bursting.

“Just a little bit more…” The Russian man wraps a hand around Yuuri’s cock, making his lover mewl and shake.

“I can’t anymore, please. Let me come!”

Yuuri had always agreed to Viktor’s whims. He has always welcomed attempting new and fun things in the bedroom. And Viktor was never short on ideas. The skater had a kinky side only Yuuri knew. One that went farther than bondage and was so much more than roleplay or public sex. A limit was something Viktor just didn’t have.

Yuuri of course had his own kinks and limits. A lot less creative and a lot more universally shared. But he never found a reason to complain about Viktor’s whims. Especially not with his lover’s cock so deep inside of him.

Viktor’s thumb slides across the head of Yuuri’s cock. With all the pre-come that had gathered, the shaft is slick, wet. Viktor’s hand slides easily back and forth. The sound of the squelching doing something to Yuuri’s ears that makes his legs quake.

“No more!” Yuuri’s heart races. He’s so very close. “Viktor no more.”

“I can’t hold it anymore either.” Viktor gives one last hard thrust, burying his cock as deeply as he can in Yuuri. Locking them together and hold Yuuri’s hips flush against his skin. The thrust sits the head of Viktor’s penis pushing onto the Asian man’s prostate.

Yuuri whimpers, shouts, he sings Viktor’s name, though he sure as hell knows that it comes out as a jumbled mess. His body nearly crumbles as his orgasm rolls through him. His cock spraying the sheets white beneath him.

The numbing feeling in his lower half stays. Not dissipating as Viktor fills his hole with full of his seed. And then warmth. Yuuri nearly pulls away at the sudden gush of heat that fills his body.

“Fuck…” Viktor grunts as he rubs Yuuri’s back. “I can’t stop.” His hand caresses his sides before rounding to his stomach. He holds his palm there.

Yuuri can feel his own belly stretch. Not much, not even close to how much it did the last time they had tried with water. But this feels stranger. It’s hot. He can’t deny how…how strange it feels inside him. How it makes him whimper and moan. Small noises escaping him as the stream of Viktor’s piss finally comes to a steady drizzle before stopping altogether.

Viktor sighs in relief, not moving an inch and letting the liquid sit heavy inside Yuuri’s body. “I want to fuck you like this. My cute little Yuuri.” He rubs the small bump of Yuuri’s stomach that had formed.

The Japanese man sweats, shifting his body just enough to get some sort of pleasurable friction from the position. It works. Yuuri continues to pant and whimper. Grinding back on Viktor’s cock. He doesn’t care how the liquid trickles down his legs. Spilling from his hole with each movement.

The bed would be ruined, of course. Mattress and all. There is no saving it, but Yuuri doesn’t really care.

It was time for a new mattress anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
